Snippets
by Ramenette
Summary: Ten short Kurtty drabbles based on an iTunes shuffle. They're adorable; I promise.


_A Thousand Miles  
__Vanessa Carlton_

It had been several weeks since Kurt left to "find himself" in Genosha. Kitty had been taking it the hardest out of everyone on the team. Kurt was her best friend and would-be-boyfriend (if she ever worked up the nerve to ask him out).

She missed him. As she walked down the sidewalk, she passed a burger stand. She smiled faintly as she thought of Kurt. He forever smelt like hamburgers from Burger Blast. His favorite was the Burger Bomb.

She bumped into someone suddenly, a large burger with various topping falling on the ground.

"S-sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going," she apologized profusely.

"Nein. It's my fau- Keety?"

Kitty looked up to meet the familiar blue eyes of Kurt Wagner. He had his holo-watch activated (for obvious reasons). She tackled him to the ground and refused to let go for several minutes.

"Don't ever leave me again."

-+-

_My Hero Is You  
__Hayden Panettiere_

All she could think about was earlier that day.

They ended up in a fight with the Brotherhood. Lance and Scott couldn't keep their egos at bay, and everyone else seemed to pay for it.

Lance had opposed Kitty, as usual, to make sure she didn't get too roughed up. She must've said something to piss him off because he started fighting with all he had. She had the cuts and bruises to prove it.

He had sent a rock flying at her face, but she never met it. Kurt had teleported in front of her at the right time and taken the blow. That was the reason she was waiting outside of the infirmary.

"Kitty, he wants to see you," Rogue said. She was allowed access.

'Stupid family rights' Kitty thought, but got up to meet her hero nonetheless.

"How are you doing, fuzzy?"

"I've been better. But just having you here makes it better."

Kitty blushed, "I know how you feel."

-+-

_Quit Playing Games with My Heart  
__Backstreet Boys_

He kissed her.

Right there in front of all of the X-Men. In front of the Brotherhood. In front of the entire school. He just grabbed her shoulders. _And she kissed back_.

It took a moment for her to react, but after a few seconds of shock, she kissed back with a fervor Kurt had never felt. It was bliss in its purest form (much to Lance's chagrin).

"So I take it you're done being a tease now, Keety," Kurt whispered when they broke apart.

Kitty only focused on Kurt, ignoring the rest of the lunchroom, "I was never being a tease. You were just too dumb to notice that I was flirting with you, Fuzzy."

Kurt smiled lightly and pulled her close, "I love you, mien Katzchen."

"I love you too, Kurt."

-+-

_Your Face  
__Taylor Swift_

She couldn't forget him. No matter how hard she tried.

Everywhere she looked, she saw his smiling face. Especially when she saw something blue, fuzzy, or a combination of both. It got worst then.

Those were the times she cried herself to sleep.

He didn't have the right to get up and leave them, specifically her, like that. Who did he think he was? Kurt, her fuzzy blue elf, her best friend.

The familiar smell of sulfur filled the room, and an all too familiar _BAMF_ reached her ears.

Kitty sat up, tears in her eyes, "Kurt, is that you?"

She felt someone embrace her tightly, "Don't vorry, mien Katzchen. I'm here now. I'll always be. I promise."

-+-

_I Hate Everything about You_

_Three Days Grace_

Kitty growled, marching up to her bedroom. She'd given him so many chances. She warned him to sop sneaking up on her; she just wasn't used to him yet. But he continued to push her, and she had finally reached her breaking point.

_She had had enough_.

Somehow she wasn't surprised when she found him waiting for her in her and Rogue's bedroom.

"Katzchen!"

"Get out, Kurt," she growled with a fervor that would rival Logan's.

"Eh, sorry. I just wanted to apologize. I really am sorry," Kurt pleaded.

Kurt crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "Yeah. I'm, like, totally sure."

"No, really I am," he exclaimed.

He bowed his head and left the room. Kitty approached her bed and found a rose and a note.

_Katzchen,_

_I'm awfully sorry. I know it's sort of superficial, but I got you a rose._

_-Kurt_

-+-

_Beautiful Disaster  
__Kelly Clarkson_

Kurt lay whimpering in Kitty's arms. There was a thunderstorm outside, and they brought back terrible flashbacks.

"Shhh, it's going to be okay, Kurt. I won't let anything happen to you."

Kurt smiled at her softly, "I know, Katzchen. You're like my own personal angel."

Kitty blushed profusely, "Only because you're mine, Fuzzy. I don't know where I'd be without you sometimes."

"Me either, Katzchen. Me either," Kurt whispered.

He fell asleep in her arms.

"The ears really do work for me," she murmured, kissing the top of his head.

Kurt stirred, and Kitty's eyes widened and pink stained her cheeks. She phased quickly through the room and back to her own.

Too bad she missed Kurt's large smile.

-+-

_Could It Be  
__Christy Carlson Romano_

There was something different in her eyes when they danced, Kurt noted to himself.

They were at a school dance together, and it was the first slow song of the night. Kurt and Kitty had come together strictly- nothing more. Both of them swore on it (no matter how much they hated it).

Kurt couldn't seem but to attract Kitty's attention. She hadn't taken her eyes off of him all night. Even when they were dancing. Their eyes were locked, only focusing on each other. Everyone else in the room didn't seem to matter.

In mere seconds, Kitty lifted herself on her toes connected her lips to Kurt's.

"I love you, Fuzzy."

Kurt smiled lightly, "Love you too, Katzchen."

-+-

_Must Have Done Something Right  
__Relient K_

Kurt smiled to himself, despite the violent lasers being pointed at him. Logan had insisted that they tag-teamed the danger room, and Kurt and Kitty had agreed to bare it together.

They were both doing marvelously, working together without any flaws. Kurt couldn't help but admire the way Kitty moved. She flowed around the room like a dancer.

A spiked ball aimed at the back of her head, and Kurt teleported without hesitation.

"Hold on, Katzchen."

She nodded as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and teleported away. The ball crashed into the last laser, ending the session.

"Great teamwork, you two."

-+-

_In Too Deep  
__Sum 41_

It was almost sad to watch, Logan decided to himself.

Watching the two of them running around in circles, playing the will-they-or-won't-they game. They were both head over heels over each other, and everyone knew it. It annoyed Logan to no end.

Kurt was fixing himself and Kitty and sandwich when Logan passes by and mumbled for Kurt's ears only, "Just kiss her already. Everyone knows you want to."

Just before he exited the room he threw a glance back at them.

He smiled uncharacteristically fondly at the two teenage mutants captured in a lip-lock.

-+-

_Waiting on the World to Change  
__John Mayer_

Sometimes Kitty liked to wonder if the world would ever accept them. If the world was ready to embrace the mutants that had secretly protected them for so long.

She often thought of it when Kurt would hold her in his arms before they went to bed. It was hardest for him to deal with. He had a physical mutation. At least the rest of them could pass for normal, but Kurt could only with his holo-watch, and even then he was limited.

So she would wait, she decided to herself every night, because as long as she could fall asleep in Kurt's arms every night, she didn't care what the world thought of her, Kurt, or the rest of the X-Men.

-+-

This was sort of strange. I had planned on writing something Kurtty for a while, but I came across one of those tags. You put iTunes (or whatever you listen to music on) on shuffle and wrote something quick to the first ten songs. You only had the length of those songs to write it, so that's why some of them may be a little bit rushed. Some of them might not make any sense at all.

I was sort of thinking on end (since it's 4:25 in the morning and all). I imagined things and made lots of things up. I used to watch X-Men: Evolution all the time when I was younger, and only recently re-discovered it on Toon Disney late at night. Two of them are sort of set in the Wolverine and the X-Men universe (one and six). I haven't seen an episode of that at all; I just read a quick description of an episode where Kurt was in Genosha(?), and I knew that he left at one point in the series.

The first one sort of merges Wolverine and the X-Men and X-Men: Evolution together, so that might be why it seems more off than the others. Now that I'm done with my rambling you can review if you like. I promise to come out with new (and better) Kurtty Fanfiction soon (hopefully). The only reason I'm hesitant of posting this is because I don't want to seem like an X-Men noob, so go easy on any flaming please.

**Disclaimer: Marvel owns this entire story. Trust me, if I owned X-Men: Evolution, Kurtty would've been canon. And Lance would've gone and cried him to sleep in a corner.**


End file.
